


Bridges

by BohemianGustav



Category: 8 mile - Fandom
Genre: B Rabbit, David Porter - Freeform, Depression, Jimmy Smith Jr, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: He's at the bridge and he just wants to fucking jump.





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Eminem playing B Rabbit in 8 Mile before this fanfiction. This came from Wattpad since I literally suck at coming up with ideas. But I always took Jimmy as a shy and uncertain guy, this portrays him as a gay male character with a secret crush on Future but he is also suicidal, hiding behind a big bad wolf facade.

**1995, April** **23rd: 4:45 pm**

There is a point in time where even the strongest people fall apart. It wasn't until he nearly had a full blown anxiety attack when the crowd starting to yell "choke" at him and started booing him off the stage, thats when it fully hit him. He was never going to be like them, he wasn't fucking black and he couldn't say shit like black people could and maybe his rhymes weren't that strong but maybe people only pretended just so he could feel better about himself.

After that, he had told them he needed a break. He went to the Bridge. Surely nobody would find him here. He looked at the pills in his hands and the piece of paper in his other and shoved them into his pockets roughly. He pulled his cap so it was facing the front and pulled his hoodie so it was over his head. Hopefully nobody would ever notice him. Haha, who the fuck did anyway?

He put his hands on the railing, trembling a little but he continued to pull himself up and then he swung his legs over the edge and stared down at the water below and felt like he had to do this quick or else someone was going to notice. He took out his paper, looked at it and wondered if this was even his time yet. He breathed in deeply, turned around and was surprised to see people crowding around him. A bit panicked, he pushed himself forward, fingers gripping the railing tightly.

Someone yanked him by the belt of his jeans and he tumbled, just enough so that he pulled himself forward again with a grunt. What ended up happening was so fucking dumb. He landed in the water with a harsh splash, hearing someone scream.

He couldn't exactly swim, so he struggled above water, gasping for air. Oh yeah, pills would've been a totally better idea. He choked on the water filling his lungs and yelled for help weakly. He kicked frantically and spluttered, the waves were rocking him harshly around and he struggled to stay above. He doesn't want to die. He wants to battle.

Suddenly, he slips open and he panics further. He's losing consciousness fast, black spots appearing in his vision. That is until he is yanked by a strong hand, the sound of cheering distant above him as the water rushes from his ear and he vomits up water. Gross.

He is placed on a boat, a fast boat. Hands prod at his neck, feeling for a pulse and he hears that heavy sigh of relief coming from above him. Somebody wraps something around him, something warm and his eyes flutter open, yawning.

The person smiles at him, a little sad. They pat him on the shoulder and gently push him down. He leans into the touch, wondering when someone did touch him out of affection or just plain kindness and not when they were pushing him around, about to kill him.

When he comes to, he is in a hospital. And strapped down.

He groans and blinks past the lights. He looks towards the chair and groans when he sees who it is. The person wakes up rather quickly, casting a relieved smile at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He manages to get out, his voice hoarse with use. He could only imagine that he had been screaming hell before and after he landed in the water. He shuddered. He was safe now.

"David is my name," the person said back, who didn't seem bothered by his rude response so he counted it as a win. "My friend and I saved your ass. What were you thinking?"

Jimmy was silent for a few moments. He thought what "David" had said over for a couple of seconds. "Man, I dunno! I just thought it was a good idea 'cause I'm no good to this fucking world. Everybody hates me."

"You'd be surprised at how many people are worried over you."

"Yeah and who? My Mother would be too busy fucking Greg Bule." Jimmy spat, why did she always have to get the worst fucking boyfriends? Seriously.

"A girl named Lily. I'm guessing she's your sister. When you planned, what we can now confirm was a suicide attempt, what you were about to do...Did you think of her?"

"Fuck!" Jimmy shouted, placing his head in his hands. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

David stood up and placing a hand on Jimmys shoulder. "Just calm down. Whatever happens now is just you moving on from your little "accident"."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't give'a shit."

//

He met up with Lily and smiled at her. "Lily! Hey, sweetheart," he said soothingly and picked her up, balancing her on his hip. "What are you doing here, huh? You were meant to be sleeping right now."

Lily looked back at him, tapped him on the nose. "You woke me up, you know." Then she proceeded to slap him on the chest, Jimmy guessed he deserved that for scaring her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that baby girl," Jimmy responded regretfully, and tickled her sides just to inflict a laugh. "How about we go now?"

Lily was just about to agree when a dark skinned man walked through the door. She shyly tucked herself away in Jimmys neck.

"Not so fast, Mr. Smith," Said the dark skinned man with profession. Jimmy turned around sheepishly, eyes darting over the mans figure. And then he turned away, blushing. "You are here to stay for the next 24 hours. You can leave tomorrow."

Jimmy hastily disagreed. "I've gotta work tomorrow, dawg!" He complained loudly, but started walking towards him anyway.

"Don't be a pussy, Smith." Replied David with snark, leading the blonde haired man back to his room in the Hospital. "We're sorry for the lack of supplies and heating. You know it is, dude. Detroit."

"Fuckin' Detroit." Jimmy agreed, bobbing his head and jumping onto his bed. "You got any sheets of paper?"

"You got something to say?"

"Nah, I'm tryna be a rapper."

"Ah. Interesting. Yeah. We really do need to break these colour barriers."

"I bet cha." He paused. "Take Lily?"

The man gave him a kind smile. One he hadn't seen much of growing up here and around. "Sure thing, Rabbit."

He scowled.

//

Jimmy continued to write that night. His song for what he hoped would be for his demo. He wanted to be great.  
//

  
The battles were a few days from now, Jimmy thought absently. And that Doctor dude did look a lot like the guy he argued with before he even took off to the bridge. He was just waiting for something to knock him out again so he didn't have to hear the word "rehab". God knows how much some people thought he needed it.

"David" gave him anti-depressants to take one every single day which would be a challenge. He then told him he kne about his drug addiction and that if he didn't want them he'd have to go to Rehab - there was no way around it.

"What about the battles?" He asked. At Davids surprised look he continued. "You host 'em, dude. I 'member."

"Promise that Papa Doc won't win, man." Jimmy continued a little desperately. David sighed in defeat.

"Fine. This is your last battle before Rehab then if you won't take the medication." David told him with grin, Jimmy took it as a win. Again.

Two wins. Nice.

"Fine with me."

Jimmy stood up. David placed both hands on his shoulders.

"How you feelin'?"

"I feel good."

"You feel good?"

"Yeah."

"You ready?"

"Yeah, 'm ready!" Jimmy said a little forcefully. David gave a chuckle and moved off him, patted him on the cheek and brought in for a one armed hug.

"I expect you to flip the script in there. You're gonna have people on their feet."

"And following my lead?"

"Everybody from the 313, put your motherfucking hands up and follow me?" David repeated from his songwriting. "I think with what you wrote here, my friend, then you'll win for sure."

Hope soured in Jimmys chest for the first time since everything went south in his life.

_Here I come, Clarence._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Hope it didn't suck. Hope you like 8 Mile (if you haven't watched it, I recommend) Hope you like Eminem. 
> 
> Hope this fic is worth it. I get terrified by comments that sometimes I don't even read them. I've gotten only two positive ones so far, thanks!! ❤️


End file.
